WWW Chocolate
by AmeMurasaki
Summary: Défis de Mohnn Suite à un pari perdu Draco se voit obligé d'offrir du chocolat à Harry, et quel chocolat!
1. WWW The Chocolate factory

Disclaimer: Personnages à J.K.R. défis de Mohnn perversion de Mouaaa \o/

Pairing: Pas besoin d'un dessin (Merci Mohnn \o/)

Petite note: Mon premier défis qui comportera sûrement deux chapitres. Enjoy :D!!

* * *

W.W.W. The Chocolate Factory

Nous avons tous déjà connu des journées où rien ne se passe, des journées que l'on prie de bien vouloir s'écouler rapidement ou simplement des journées particulièrement plates qui semblent chacune sortir d'un même moule façonné par l'ennui et la monotonie. Cependant, il se pourrait bien que nos yeux fatigués ne soient en mesure de voir combien une journée futile regorge d'instants curieux, dérangeant ou même encore inouïs.

Ces mêmes journées se retrouvent en tous lieux, en toutes époques et en toutes histoires. Poudlard n'y faisant pas exception, je m'en vais vous raconter l'une de ces curieuses journées.

C'était un matin de février il me semble, un début d'année très froid ou l'hiver bien installé n'offrait aucun répit à la terre, qui depuis trop longtemps gelée par les vents glacés et mordu par le poids d'épaisses couches de neige, s'endormait peu à peu.

L'heure du déjeuner se faisant sonner, le soleil daignât pointer le bout de son nez baignant les pièces de sa fébrile chaleur et de sa froide luminosité. L'appétit toujours fidèle au rendez vous fut accueillit comme à on habitude par un gargantuesque repas, réchauffant sans conditions les cœurs et les êtres. S'il y'eut quelque choses à noter durant cet hiver se furent bien les repas car, si les cours avaient le pouvoir d'endormir les plus farouches, eux savaient sortir les écoliers de leur léthargie.

Bien sur à cela s'ajoutât ce jour là l'effervescence de mi-mois ainsi que d'autres sombres futilités qui eurent pour effet l'esclandre mémorable mais néanmoins discret de la table Serpentard.

- Blaise tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Un pari est un pari Draco.

- Si j'étais à ta place je ne te laisserais jamais faire ça !

- Tu parles tu en rajouterais raclure! Et si tu continues c'est ce que je vais faire.

- Mais faire ça un jour de Saint Valentin ! Je vais passer pour quoi moi ? S'écria le blond, brandissant théâtralement ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

- Le gros gay que tu es mon cher Draco et arrête de te donner en spectacle.

- Connard.

- Oh si peu si peu…maintenant arrête de chialer et bouges toi.

- Salazar tout puissant tu me le payeras Blaise.

De mauvaise grâce le Serpentard enjambât le banc pour quitter sa table en arrachant rageusement la petite boîte rouge que lui tendait son futur ex meilleur ami, continuant ainsi cette froide journée de la pire façon qu'il soit.

En cet instant le jeune homme se jurât que jamais plus il ne parierait sur l'incapacité de Goyle à se déclarer auprès de leur professeur de métamorphose…

S'il en avait été verbalement capable il aurait avoué tout haut se sentir affreusement con, énervé et con. D'un pas crispé il s'aventura dans les rangées exigues d'élèves, pestant contre l'humour merdique de Blaise et l'air débile que prenait Potter à chaque foi qu'il avalait une bouchée pleine de poulet en regardant les boîtes qui s'entassaient près de lui.

Ce cancrelat -trop coté selon lui- était assit en bout de table chose qui lui valût un maigre soupir de soulagement.

« Ca me facilitera la vie » se consola l'adolescent. Arrivant dans le dos du brun échevelé il eut l'aimable intention de le surprendre -autant en profiter un peu- mais c'était là sans compter sur la tête enfariné d'un certain Weasley.

- Harry… grommela le roux dénonçant le Serpentard d'un coup de tête.

- Malfoy ? T'as perdu ton chemin ?

- Commence pas Potter ça me dé…coûte déjà assez. Lâcha ce dernier en tendant la boite maudite.

- Harry, Malfoy a pété un câble je crois.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- T'es aveugle ou stupide Potter ?

- Mais ce sont des chocolats ! S'écrat Hermione sans discrétion, pour le plus grand bonheur du Serpentard.

Draco soupira.

- J'ai vu merci Mione, mais pourquoi tu me donnes ça Malfoy, ils sont empoisonnés ?

- Certainement Potter et je te les donne au beau milieu de la grande salle juste histoire que tout le monde sache que c'est bien moi qui t'ai empoisonné.

Harry parût dubitatif mais prit tout de même la boîte.

- Ca ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu m'offres ça.

- C'est la Saint Valentin non ?

- Harry ! La fouine t'aime ! S'étranglât soudain Ron, verdissant à vue d'oeil alors que le craquement significatif de fesses remuantes sur les bancs se fit entendre dans l'étrange silence qui s'était abattu en l'espace d'une seconde (ou d'un étranglement en l'occurrence).

Ladite fouine ne tint pas compte de l'injure et se mordit l'intérieur des joues n'ayant pas le droit de démentir les sentiments car telle était la teneur du pari. L'adolescent resta donc planté devant sa Némésis, droit comme un I en plein milieu d'une salle qui pour une fois n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Au loin il entendit un certain Blaise rire de la situation, il en serra les poings si fort que ses phalanges déjà claires perdirent toute couleur à l'instar de son visage.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, souhaitant mourir rapidement de la main même de Voldemort s'il le fallait pourvu que son trépas soit immédiat. Car si sur ses joues aucune trace de honte ne se faisait, son âme n'en fut que plus durement meurtrie.

Pour une simple boîte de chocolat direz vous ? Non, pour le baiser dont il dût s'acquitter.

Chose qu'il fit, devant l'ensemble des élèves et du corps professoral Draco Malfoy s'affranchit de sa raison et déposa un délicat baiser sur la joue de son pire ennemi Harry Potter, avant de déserter la salle définitivement trop calme en en claquant la lourde porte.

- J'le crois pas il l'a fait. Explosa finalement Blaise.

- Crois moi t'es pas près de lui reparler.

- Rigole un peu Pansy c'est pas tous les jours qu'il tient sa parole !

- T'as fait fort cette fois, t'as vue la tête qu'il tirait ?

- Finis ta bouche avant de parler de sale tête Goyle, reprit le futur sans ami au bord de l'apoplexie.

Etat que l'on pouvait curieusement constater à la table Griffondor à la différence que l'amusement n'y avait pas sa place.

Hermione avait rougit, Harry avait blanchit et Ron semblait arborer toutes les couleurs imaginables.

- M-Mione ce cloporte à embrassé Harry.

- Seulement sa joue rajouta elle lentement, se mettant à fixer cette dernière où elle devinait encore un peu d'humidité.

- H-Harry vieux ça va ?

Pas de réponse.

Le brun regardait fixement la petite boîte qu'il serrait dans sa main tremblante. Ron avait raison, Malfoy avait dut récemment faire le deuil de quelques neurones, ou alors il devait être sous Imperium… Dans tous les cas il ne pouvait s'agir d'une farce, Malfoy si bête soit-il n'était pas du genre à venir vous embrasser surtout si vous vous appeliez Harry Potter et qu'un tel geste signifiait honte et déshonneur absolu.

- Ce connard fera toujours tout pour m'empoisonner la vie chuchota l'échevelé qui constata les nombreuses paires d'yeux braquées sur lui. Gêné il se leva gauchement pour quitter la salle sous les interrogations d'un Ronald écœuré et d'une Hermione décontenancée par la boîte rouge qui venait de disparaître de la table sous ses yeux à l'instant même où la lourde porte c'était discrètement refermée sur son ami.

Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait subit pareil affront. S'abaisser à lui offrir des chocolats et lui baiser la joue, pourquoi ne pas lui demander sa main ! Fulminant le jeune Serpentard regagna sa chambre de préfet dont il ne ressortit pas de sitôt, l'humiliation cuisante se faisait encore sentir il ne daigna pas répondre à celui qu'il considérait à présent comme la plus ignoble des déjections de Veracrasse, Blaise Zabini.

Un Malfoy n'était techniquement pas « humiliable » mais ce tas d'immondices l'avait fait. Et pourquoi ce crétin de Potter n'était-il pas partit plus tôt au lieu de se goinfrer ? En réalité pourquoi était-il simplement né ? Tout était évidement de sa faute car même si cet imbécile de Blaise était à l'origine de l'extermination éclaire de sa vie sociale il ne pouvait être qu'un dommage collatéral de la guerre que Draco menait contre le bigleux dégénéré.

Et comme toutes les autres batailles celle-ci se solda par cette indécrottable conclusion que tout était de la faute de Potter.

Potter qui en ce même instant était figé devant son lit sur lequel trônait fièrement une boîte rouge qu'il avait laissé quelques minutes auparavant quelques étages plus bas. Il l'observa comme l'on guetterait un animal dangereux prêt à vous sauter à la gorge et s'en approcha, il remarqua alors que sous cette dernière se cachait une missive, il la prit donc et la lut.

« _Choco surprise, de la douceur dans un délice je suis à toi et rien qu'à toi alors ne m'oublies plus._ »

Sceptique, l'adolescent replia la supplique manuscrite et la glissa dans sa poche pour se concentrer davantage sur la boîte rouge. Il l'étudia un cours instant et décida d'en retirer le nœud afin de voir ce qu'elle cachait.

Un chocolat.

Il n'y avait qu'un unique chocolat, surpris ou déçu il soupira et manqua très certainement la fine inscription sur le coin intérieur de la boite « W.W.W.»

S'il l'avait vu, il aurait bien vite jeté la boîte mais, comme tout Griffondor qui se respecte il ignora sa conscience qui lui ordonna de se méfier s'en remettant à sa gourmandise et mangea le chocolat.

Pris d'un frisson il ferma les yeux et savoura sans retenue ce bien étrange petit présent qui le secoua tant sa saveur fut parfaite.

Ni trop sucré, ni trop dure, la petite bulle marron fondit lentement sous les soubresauts de sa langue libérant ainsi un arôme délicat à la foi tiède et gourmand qui lui arracha un soupir de contentement.

« Hmm… »

Doucement il rouvrit les yeux et réalisa que malgré sa folie passagère il était encore en vie et bien portant, très bien portant même. C'était comme si le chocolat n'était fait de cacao mais plutôt de sensations, des sensations qui bien que fugaces réussirent à le toucher. Un instant il en oublia qui était Malfoy et se promit de le remercier pour son geste si inattendu, nul doute que cette petite merveille gustative valait son tas de galions.

* * *

Alors mes petits agneaux :D On se pend ou pas? :D

Servilement Ame \o/


	2. WWW Onirisme Chocolaté

Notes:

Un grand merci à ma femme qui a bien voulu me corriger et m'encourrrrrager :D

Un Roooh bisou à MOMOHNN pour son idée qui déchire tout :D

Veux pas spoiler mais y'a du citron dans l'air :D

RAR:

Pourpre: Merci pour ton p'tit mot doux je ne m'y attendais pas et suis vaaaaaaaachement touchée :D et non tu ne te la feras pas VIP, ai publié avant ton retour :p j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant 3.

Tania: Remercier Blaise? Pourquoi pas, je te laisse voir avec la Dame JKR :P

Quebecoise: Haha... Bonne question... Je et conseil de faire une recherche sur les noms/termes originaux.. ça t'aidera sûrement :p

Autres rewieveuses: Non je ne vous ai pas oublié ni passé à la trappe, il m'est juste un peu difficile de répondre à des compliments.. je vous remercie donc et espère que vous aimerez tout autant la suite :p

Sur ce! Bonne lectuuure :D

* * *

W.W.W. Onirisme Chocolaté:

Le temps n'arrêtant en rien sa course pour les beaux yeux d'un héros, l'adolescent calmé regagna les étages inférieurs attrapant ses amis au vol il se rendit en cours sans leur offrir la moindre explication. Comme à son habitude il s'assit aux côtés de ces derniers jetant un regard blasé à son professeur de potion qui entama son cours non sans leur avoir dédié une coutumière tirade cinglante.

Jusque là rien de bien étonnant dans cette journée contrairement à ce que je vous avais promis n'est-ce pas ? Et bien détrompez vous, car même si l'inhabituel geste qu'avait eu Draco Malfoy durant le déjeuner pouvait passer inaperçu compte tenu qu'il s'agissait là d'un pari, c'est bien là suite de mon récit qui me fera tenir parole.

L'après midi s'écoula lentement (comme tout après midi se passant en cours de potion qui se respecte) jusqu'au moment ou dans la classe un élève déclancha les réprimandes de sa camarade.

- Harry tu veux bien arrêter de te tortiller comme ça ? C'est vraiment stressant je n'arrive pas à travailler correctement !

- J'y peu rien Mione j'ai vraiment chaud.

Son amie le toisa un instant, si l'humour qu'elle ne pouvait avoir durant ses heures de cours avait été présent elle n'aurait pu que trouver la scène amusante. A côté d'elle se trouvait le fière Harry Potter en pleine bataille avec le col de son vêtement qu'il devait sûrement juger inconfortable.

Sa camarade ne s'attarda pas et reprit bien vite le cours de sa potion, son meilleur ami trop occupé à observer les faits et gestes de l'assidue il se retrouva seul avec son calvaire.

Renonçant au confort il se mit à essayer de penser à autre chose, n'est ce pas ce que l'on vous dit toujours de faire dans ces cas là ? Cependant cela marcha quelques insignifiantes minutes et le calvaire reprit de plus belle.

La chaleur resta là, s'intensifiant jusqu'à lui faire rosir les joues. Il observa ses camarades, tous semblaient occupés voir passionnés par leur potion du jour -même Malfoy- remarqua Harry en nage.

Déboussolé, l'adolescent darda son regard sur le dos du blond et l'y accrocha. C'était étrange comme Malfoy pouvait être droit durant ses cours, il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait et ne laissait aucun geste au hasard tout devait être calculé.

Bizarre aussi de le voir avec ce sourire fier. Pas la fierté arrogante habituelle, non juste la fierté de celui qui fait et qui réussit.

Harry se demanda un instant s'il l'avait déjà vu sourire sans acidité. Il nota par la suite qu'à bien des égards Malfoy avait la peau claire, presque laiteuse. Un peu comme une femme mais sans vraiment l'être, elle devait sentir bon.

Et ses cheveux, était-il fou ou bien ces derniers étaient aussi fins qu'on pouvait les deviner ?

Après mûre réflexion la folie il ne devait pas en être bien loin, quoiqu'on en dise il était entrain de reluquer le blond.

L'étudier aurait été la version oralement avouable, mais reluquer était la plus juste.

Ne s'en formalisant pas il continua son inspection et observa ces mains. Elles ne s'agitaient pas au dessus du chaudron comme celles de Ron ou Neville, elles n'étaient pas non plus méthodiques comme celle d'Hermione ou même du professeur. Elles étaient différentes, uniques même, à vrai dire elles avaient l'air amoureuses. Ce ne devait pas être désagréable de s'en faire caresser.

Il cligna des yeux et s'essuya le front du revers de la manche. Etait-ce lui ou ce crétin de Zabini était entrain de rire de lui ?

Peut importe, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce que les Serpentards pouvaient penser, il n'y avait que Malfoy pour avoir cette faveur.

Il secoua négligemment la tête alors que le privilégié crucifia Blaise d'un regard et s'arrêta soudainement de respirer en le voyant se retourner vers lui.

Il n'eut que le temps de lire la surprise sur le visage du blond avant que ce dernier n'en laisse tomber sa plume. Personne (mis à part peut être Zabini, mais cela personne n'en jura) ne prêta une quelconque attention aux deux habituels belligérants. Dans la tête d'Harry résonna l'affreux choc puis le dur rebond habituellement silencieux de la plume de Malfoy. Il lâcha sans pouvoir le retenir un halètement, s'agrippa à la table l'écorchant de ses ongles et perdit son regard malade dans celui surpris du blond.

Ces lèvres tremblèrent, Malfoy recula d'un pas et Zabini partit dans un fou rire. Ce fut l'arrivée du professeur près de ce dernier qui ramena Harry sur terre. Bien malgré lui le potionniste retira quelques points à sa maison calment rapidement l'ébène. Malfoy revint à sa potion et ne daigna plus se retourner vers le fond de la classe quand à Harry il tenta de retrouver un souffle normal et d'oublier la chaleur qui s'était concentré dans son bas ventre.

Le cours passa mais son mal perdura. Chose qu'Hermione finit par remarquer, celle-ci se mit alors à le questionner et conclut finalement que cet idiot faisait sûrement une crise de foie à cause de tous les chocolats qu'il avait reçu et sûrement dut manger. Ron ne la contredit pas car il ne pourrait expliquer que si les chocolats n'étaient plus de ce monde c'est qu'il les lui avait mangés.

Tous trois descendirent dans la grande salle mourrant pour certains de faim, d'autre d'envies inassouvies et surtout inavouables. De son repas Harry ne mangea que peu de choses, prétextant une grande fatigue il quitta la table pour aller prendre une douche qu'il souhaitait libératrice.

Marchant jusqu'aux dortoirs il y laissa ses affaires et tituba presque jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Lentement il se glissa sous l'eau fraîche en prenant garde de ne pas tomber. N'importe qui, qui l'aurait vu aurait pu constater qu'il était complètement désorienté. Longtemps il ne bougea pas, son corps mordu par le froid se mit à poindre avec ferveur et lentement se relâcha, l'adolescent en soupira d'aise.

Plus tard il regagna la salle commune de sa maison, n'y trouvant que désagrément il prit sa robe de sorcier et se faisant discret sortit dans les couloirs dangereusement refroidis par l'hiver.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Malfoy! L'échevelé en était sur il y'avait quelque chose dans le chocolat que se serpent lui avait offert.

Rien mise à part le froid ne pouvait calmer cette chaleur qui le brûlait depuis le cours de potion. Rien, ou peut être Malfoy, mais sa raison se garda bien de lui faire comprendre.

Il n'eut pas à errer longtemps pour tomber sur le jeune préfet qui ne manqua pas de lui jeter son poison à la figure.

- Potter qu'est ce que tu fiches dehors dans les couloirs, 10 points en moins pour Griffondor.

Surpris le brun se remit à respirer difficilement.

- Malfoy qu'est ce que tu m'as fait.

- Absolument rien Potter, enfin pour cette foi rajouta t-il perfidement.

- Menteur, t'as mis quelque chose dans ce foutu chocolat !

- Parce que tu l'as mangé crétin ?!

Le préfet en resta coi, il était tellement facile de se débarrasser de cet idiot, dommage que le seigneur noir ne soit assez malin pour penser à une futilité comme le chocolat.

- Ouai, je pensais pas que tu ferais une connerie comme ça devant tout le monde.

- C'est le cas Potter pour une foi je n'ais rien fais, c'est juste du chocolat si t'es malade c'est que t'en à trop manger stupide Griffondor.

- J'ai mangé que le tien connard.

- Tiens donc, dois je prendre cela comme une déclaration ?

Harry serra les points, comment ce cloporte pouvait penser quoi que ce soit qui aille dans se sens là ? Et pourquoi souriait-il toujours avec cette exécrable supériorité au fond des yeux. Et par-dessus tout POURQUOI AVAIT-IL SI CHAUD ?!

- Je t'emmerde… bâtard dis moi ce qu'il y'avait dans…ce foutu chocolat ?

- Absolument rien Potter, c'est juste un chocolat bête et méchant mais je me répète, aurais tu des problèmes d'audition, ou des problèmes… tout court ?

Septique le Serpentard jaugea le Griffondor, ce crétin avait l'air malade comme lorsqu'ils étaient en cours un peu plus tôt. De la sueur perlait sur son front, juste sous ses cheveux et ses mains avaient l'air moites peut être avait-il de la fièvre.

Affichant une mauvaise foi évidente le préfet s'avança davantage et posa sa main sur le front du brun, mimant le dégoût dans une perfection affolante.

- Potter t'es brûlant, c'est pas de la faute à mon chocolat t'es juste ma… lade… crétin…

Surprit Malfoy ne dit plus rien, il regarda simplement l'adolescent en face de lui qui ne respirait plus.

Non Potter ne respirait plus, il haletait sous sa main.

Décontenancé le Serpentard retira sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler sous la fièvre de son ennemi, il l'observa et lui trouva un regard étrange, un regard malade presque moribond, identique à celui qu'il lui avait découvert un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Potter je crois que t'as vraiment un problème.

Harry probablement déconnecté de toute réalité ne répondit rien, seules comptaient ses lèvres claires qui bougeaient lentement pour former des syllabes dont il ne saisissait aucun sens.

Une perle de sueur s'écoula de sa nuque pour lentement aller se nicher dans le tissu de son pantalon, il en frissonna.

Soudains alors que les lèvres roses s'arrêtèrent de formuler quelconques mots ou sons la silhouette blonde tourna les talons, vraisemblablement énervée.

- Malfoy attends!

Passablement irrité l'adolescent se retourna et jura contre le brun qui lui avait ravit son poignet, puis il tira vivement sur se dernier afin de le récupérer chose à laquelle il ne parvint pas.

Incontestablement souffrant ce - cloporte à lunettes – avait encore une sacrée poigne et c'est avec force que le Serpentard lutta pour ne pas grimacer sous la douleur de l'emprisonnement.

Cependant, au-delà de la force physique il du ferrailler durement avec lui-même pour ne pas hurler au monde l'injustice du baiser qu'on lui vola.

Les bras maltraités par une poigne de fer le jeune sorcier resta coi de cette bouche furibonde qui s'écrasa par plusieurs fois sur ces lèvres, perdu il en demeura de marbre réalisant petit à petit à quel désir il s'était heurter lorsqu'il avait voulu fuir cette voracité blasphématoire.

Inquiet pour sa personne le Serpentard réitéra sa tentative d'esquive sans grand succès, il du alors s'avouer à regret que sa carrure trop longiligne n'était pas bonne alliée et que ses agissement ressemblaient tout au plus à quelques ridicules tortillements. Il décida alors la voie diplomatique.

- Potter arrête ça, lâche moi !

- Peux pas, assura ce dernier.

- Fais pas le con et lâche moi, tu m'fais mal crevard !

- Ta faute, tu bouge trop je veux seulement t'embrasser.

L'adolescent suite à cette déclaration ne sût s'il du crier, rire ou pleurer. Ce stupide Griffondor était là à le… l'embrasser en plein couloir et rien pour lui ne semblait être plus normal que ce simple fait.

Pourtant pour Draco rien n'avait plus de sens, tous deux étaient sensés se détester, pas s'embrasser et moins encore se toucher avec envie. Car s'il pu promettre l'immédiate surprise il du bien s'avouer l'appréciation latente. Pas qu'ils aient vécu un revirement sentimental, mais sous la caresse affamée du Griffondor le Serpentard ne retint pas son frisson et s'il jura contre ce dernier ce fut bien de convenance et non par réel dégoût.

En cette nuit et comme toutes les autres depuis plusieurs décennies, le froid régnait dans les couloirs du château et cela faisant les deux silhouettes finirent par se chercher mutuellement chaleur et exile au creux de l'autre, chacun creusant dans les chairs adverses quelques légers sillons à mains nues.

La bouche vorace trouva sa consoeur docile et toutes deux se rassasièrent l'une de l'autre sans que les mains ne se séparent des torses, hanches, nuques et autres quémandeurs de caresses.

Bientôt les souffles scabreux des deux silhouettes finir par muer en soupirs quand les mains ôtèrent les vêtements gênants puis plus tard alors que la faim tarauda à nouveau la bouche gloutonne, les soupirs du blonds moururent en gémissement alors que l'autre adolescent s'agenouilla impudemment devant ses cuisses nues pour en lécher la commissure.

* * *

Hanhan.. allez dites le :D dites le que je suis excecrable de couper là :D !!! (Pour toute réclamation, s'adresser à ma femme qui a décidé de la fin de ce chapitre :D)

Et oui par conséquent il n'y aura pas que deux chap :D ...

Pas Sagement Ame.


	3. Erf

Attente insoutenable.

Kécécè?

Le titre du nouveau chapitre qui va bientôt débarquer! Sisi j'ai décidé d'arrêté d'être méchante et de reprendre mon taff là où je l'avais laissé :X

Ame.


End file.
